Caminhos de Fadas
by Machene
Summary: Era uma vez, num reino distante conhecido como Fairy Tail, um rei muito adorado por seu povo. Ele tinha três filhos: Laxus, Zeref e Natsu. Quando chegou o momento de se aposentar, Makarov deixou o trono para Laxus, o filho mais velho, com a condição de que achasse logo uma esposa. O novo rei coroado exigiu um baile em sua homenagem e mandou serem convidadas todas as damas do reino.
1. Capítulo 1

**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem** **e podem ser visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction** **e no Spirit Rede Socia** l **.**

 **3: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **4: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

O Dia das Fadas é comemorado no dia 24 de junho. Então, agora que você já sabe, celebre!

* * *

Oi minna! Ontem fez um ano que eu assisti "Caminhos da Floresta", um filme que para quem não viu eu recomendo. Era um dos que eu quis assistir no cinema na época de lançamento e não pude. Por que eu estou falando dele? Bem, sendo breve, o contexto é um tanto confuso, uma mesclagem de vários contos de fadas diferentes, mas perto do final você percebe que existe muitas lições de moral para serem repassadas de uma vez só, justamente aproveitando tantas histórias numa só. A Disney não consegue fazer filmes medíocres, acho que mesmo se tentassem, e devo dizer que os atores e autores devem ter se dedicado muito para nos trazer essas lições com uma mistura de comédia e várias outras emoções!

Enfim, o caso é que a minha concepção desse filme foi o gatilho pra criar esta fic de Fairy Tail. Eu já fiz muitas, e tem diversas outras no forno ainda (só esboços), mas após assistir esse filme, e considerando que 24 de junho é o Dia das Fadas, para quem não sabe, as minhas mãos se coçaram de ansiedade pra escrever algo novo. Assim, especialmente para homenagear as fadas no seu dia, (homenagem meio atrasada, elas que me desculpem, kkk) nada melhor que uma fanfic de Fairy Tail. Eu tentei colocar um teor maior de comédia e romance nela em relação ao filme. Espero que seja do agrado de todos.

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

Era uma vez, num reino distante conhecido como Fairy Tail, um rei muito adorado por seu povo. Ele tinha três filhos: Laxus, Zeref e Natsu. Quando chegou o momento de se aposentar, Makarov deixou o trono para Laxus, o filho mais velho, com a condição de que achasse logo uma esposa para assumir o reino ao seu lado. Dessa forma, o novo rei coroado exigiu um baile em sua homenagem, convidando todas as damas do reino.

Na vila mais próxima do castelo, uma linda donzela, chamada de Lucy, vivia com o pai, a madrasta e as meias-irmãs. Ela trabalhava como criada, e enquanto o pai, Elfman, ficava fora por dias comercializando produtos para o exterior, a madrasta Evergreen só mimava as duas filhas, Mirajane e Lisanna. Contudo, ela também era boa com Lucy, a quem considerava sua própria filha, bem como Mirajane e Lisanna a igualavam a irmã.

Ainda assim, quando a notícia do baile real chegou na casa pelas mãos (ou melhor, patas) do mensageiro real, Happy, o gato voador (sim, você não leu errado), as dívidas da família não permitiram que a loira comparecesse. Só tinha dinheiro para três vestidos.

\- Está tudo bem. – Lucy declarou diante o lamento das outras e da própria frustração – Realeza alguma iria querer uma empregada na sua festa. Eu ficarei e tomarei conta da nossa casa até o papai retornar de sua viagem.

A madrasta e suas filhas pareceram se conformar e o assunto foi esquecido durante três dias. O baile, porém, não importava a todas as pessoas. Justo na manhã antes da festa, na casa do padeiro Alzack e sua esposa, Bisca, uma garotinha esfomeada apareceu.

\- Ei! – o padeiro reclamou ao ver a menina pegando um pão na surdina.

\- Bom dia, meu senhor. – respondeu a garota com um capuz azul – O meu nome é Wendy. Eu desejo alguns pães, mas não para mim. É para minha vozinha, Porlyusica, que está muito doente. Só não tenho como pagar.

\- Oh, e onde ela mora querida? – a mulher se compadeceu da situação.

\- Dentro da floresta, numa cabana muito aconchegante. Estou indo visita-la.

\- Então eu preparo uma cesta com algumas coisinhas para você levar, hum?!

\- Mas querida! – Alzack a puxou para perto e sussurrou – Não se deixe enganar. É uma ladra. Ela só quer comer de graça.

\- Não seja mau Alzack. É só uma garotinha faminta. Não podemos negar comida.

Feita a cesta, Wendy reverenciou o casal com gratidão e partiu para a floresta. Após todos os pães serem vendidos, houve uma batida na porta. Com uma ventania desvairada, as dobradiças foram arrancadas e a madeira jogada longe. O casal se juntou perto do forno e esperou a visitante repentina entrar. Era a vizinha do lado, a bruxa Erza. Trajando vestes esfarrapadas, ela passou as unhas enormes pelo cabelo vermelho assanhado e sorriu.

\- Senhora Erza... O que deseja? – o padeiro temeroso atreveu-se a perguntar.

\- O que **eu desejo**? Bem... Não se trata do que eu desejo, não. Hoje estou aqui para atender ao desejo de **vocês**. – ainda temerosos, mas curiosos pelas palavras da bruxa, eles se aproximaram – Eu sei muito bem que os dois, há muito tempo, desejam uma criança.

\- Sim. – Bisca confirmou – Eu desejo. Nós desejamos! – ela puxou o marido para seu lado com alegria – Então, veio atender ao nosso desejo?

\- Sim. Mas é claro que não farei isso de graça.

\- Então o que quer em troca? – Alzack perguntou – Nós não temos muito, mas...

\- Não, não, não! – Erza sacudiu as mãos – Qualquer coisa que quiserem me oferecer será inútil para mim. Mas... Eu preciso de objetos especiais para fazer uma poção. Eles só podem ser alcançados do outro lado da floresta, e eu não posso entrar nela.

\- Por que não? – com a pergunta da mulher, a bruxa suspirou e fez uma careta.

\- Não me dou bem com as fadas, já tem algum tempo. Aquele território é delas e eu preciso dos ingredientes para a minha poção, pronto! Agora, parem de tagarelar e escutem o que eu vou dizer! – ela contou nos dedos – Eu preciso de: uma vaca, branca como leite; uma capa, vermelha como sangue; um cabelo, amarelo como milho; e um sapato, dourado como... Ah, vocês entenderam! Se me trouxerem essas coisas até a meia noite de hoje, eu dou a vocês a criança mais adorável que poderiam desejar. Mas andem depressa!

Dito isso, dentro de outra ventania a bruxa se foi. Alzack e Bisca arrumaram uma pequena mochila com alguns itens que pudessem ser necessários para sua missão e mais do que depressa fecharam a padaria, caminhando para a floresta. Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, estava um garotinho, conhecido como Romeo, sendo consolado por sua amiga gata, Charlie. Ele e o pai, Macao, não conseguiam mais colher nada da plantação.

\- Não tem jeito Romeo. – seu pai declarou cansado, jogando a última maçã podre pela janela – Nossa fazenda não está rendendo, e se eu não pagar aos credores nós vamos morar na rua. Temos que vender a Charlie.

\- O quê?! – a gata (isso mesmo) e o garoto se surpreenderam.

\- Não podemos vender a Charlie, pai! Ela é minha amiga!

\- Além disso, eu sou uma gata! Que utilidade eu teria para alguém?

\- Como "que utilidade"?! Você voa! – Macao rebateu, apontando para as asas dela – Isso só não é útil para nós, fazendeiros. Pensando bem... Neste reino não há muitos que poderiam aproveitar sua habilidade de voar. Você pode servir melhor como... Uma vaca, quem sabe. Isso! Vamos tentar assim! – o homem procurou no baú da sala e achou uma fantasia de vaca que coube perfeitamente na gata.

\- Isso já é baixaria. – Charlie se aborreceu – Eu não posso enganar ninguém assim!

\- Faça isso pelo Romeo, Charlie. Ele é uma criança, não pode morrer de fome! E nem eu, diga-se de passagem... Apenas entre no papel!

\- Tudo bem, eu farei. – ela se virou ao menino, pondo uma pata na cabeça dele – Vai ficar tudo bem, Romeo. Eu prometo que seremos amigos para sempre. Venda-me.

De coração partido, o garoto acatou a ordem e levou a gatinha para a floresta, afim de vende-la na vila do outro lado por não menos que cinco moedas de ouro. Voltando à empregada Lucy, que estava muito insatisfeita por não poder ir ao baile, ela até tentou reformar um vestido velho com as próprias mãos, mas não deu certo. Depois de ver suas meias-irmãs subirem na carruagem alugada com a madrasta e partirem, a moça chorou.

Se teria que passar o dia sozinha, pelo menos poderia visitar o túmulo de sua mãe na floresta. E assim ela foi. Agora haviam cinco figuras peculiares no território das fadas.

...

\- Por onde devemos começar a procurar? Talvez devêssemos nos separar.

\- Nem pensar! Bisca, estamos numa floresta. Não podemos correr este risco de nos perder. Além disso, a bruxa disse que vamos achar os ingredientes na vila vizinha.

\- Não disse não. Ela falou que eles podem ser encontrados do outro lado da floresta, mas não quer dizer exatamente na vila vizinha. Podemos acha-los aqui mesmo, talvez. E esta floresta pertence às fadas. Não acho que algo de ruim nos aconteceria.

\- Bom, admito que seria muita sorte se achássemos as quatro coisas antes da meia noite. Quais são os ingredientes mesmo?

\- Uma vaca branca como leite, uma capa vermelha como sangue, um cabelo amarelo como milho e um sapato dourado como... Qualquer coisa dourada. Oh veja, veja! – os dois pararam ao ver inúmeras borboletas voando ao seu redor, até repentinamente fazerem uma trilha colorida – Acho que querem mostrar o caminho. As fadas vão nos ajudar!

\- Espero que sim. – o padeiro sorriu e dando as mãos o casal andou pela trilha.

...

Toda serelepe, Wendy carregava a cesta com guloseimas para a avó (das quais ela já havia provado quase tudo), saltitando pela floresta e cantando uma música.

\- Pela estrada afora, eu vou bem sozinha, levar estes doces para a vovozinha. Ela mora longe, o caminho é deserto, e o lobo mau passeia aqui por perto. Mas à tardinha, ao sol poente, junto à mamãezinha ficarei contente. – de repente, com o barulho de galhos se quebrando, ela parou no meio do caminho e olhou ao redor, assustada – Quem está aí? Saia agora, ou eu vou...! Ou eu vou soprar, e soprar, até joga-lo para longe!

\- Uma garotinha pode fazer isso mesmo? – de trás de uma árvore grande surgiu um lobo alto, com um cabelo azul como o da menina, que se aproximou e sorriu – Olá.

\- Olá. – ela respondeu e logo saiu andando – Agora com licença.

\- Espere! – ele entrou na sua frente – Eu não quero machuca-la.

\- Então que dentes grandes são esses? É para me devorar melhor?

\- O quê? Não! Olhe, não acredite em tudo que dizem. Eu não sou um lobo mau.

\- Pois eu acho que é. Além disso, mamãe disse para não falar com estranhos.

\- Então vamos nos apresentar. Eu sou Jellal, lobo Jellal. E você é?

\- Wendy. – a menina disse desconfiada – O que você quer?

\- Quero acompanha-la até a casa da sua avó. Por acaso, eu ouvi sua música e sei onde ela mora. Podemos seguir pelo caminho mais longo.

\- Nem pensar! Eu preciso me apressar, já que vovó está doente. E como sabe onde ela mora? Você é amigo dela, ou está tentando me enganar?

\- Enganar você? Oh, não, não! Estou tentando ajudar. Sabe, existe um caçador bem perigoso que ronda o caminho mais curto da floresta. Ele é mal-humorado e por isso eu prefiro não correr o risco de nos trombarmos. Além disso, todos os habitantes da floresta sabem onde mora sua vovozinha. Ela é a única humana que mora aqui, além do caçador.

\- Certo. Você parece legal, então eu vou com você.

\- Bom. Vamos. – o lobo deu a mão para ela e os dois foram pelo caminho longo – Bonitas as suas sapatilhas. São douradas como o amanhecer.

\- Que referência inteligente, senhor lobo. Muito obrigada.

...

Enquanto começava a entardecer, Lucy se escondia do sol debaixo de uma cerejeira majestosa, plantada bem acima do túmulo de sua mãe. Ela estava cheia de lembranças e por isso começou a chorar, sussurrando baixinho.

\- Eu desejo... Desejo tanto ir ao baile. – de repente num passe de mágica surgiu uma fada no galho mais grosso da árvore, dando um susto na loira – Quem é você?

\- Sou sua fada madrinha. – as duas ficaram se olhando até que o semblante sereno da entidade de cabelo azul foi substituído por uma risada – Não, estou brincando! Eu sou só uma fada que mora na floresta. Pode me chamar de Levy, a fada da escrita.

\- "Fada da escrita"? Que tipo de fada é essa?

\- Ah, eu tomo conta dos registros das fadas. Sabe, pergaminhos antigos, livros de histórias... Não é nada fácil tomar conta daquela biblioteca sozinha. Enfim, eu estava passando por aqui e vi que estava chorando. Ouvi seu desejo e não pude ignorar.

\- Ah, é... Eu queria muito ir ao baile do rei, sabe. Mas não tenho vestido. Eu tentei reformar o da minha mãe, mas as traças tinham desmanchado quase tudo.

\- Uh. – a fada fez cara de nojo – Você é pobre mesmo, heim?! Certo, então eu vou te ajudar. Vou fazer um vestido pra você com mágica.

\- Sério?! – a moça levantou contente, mas logo ergueu uma sobrancelha – Espera aí! Você não vai me cobrar por isso depois, né?! Nenhuma mágica sai de graça. Qual é o esquema? – Levy bufou e desceu da cerejeira voando.

\- Sou uma fada honesta, não um comerciante fajuto! A única por aqui que negocia favores aos outros é a bruxa Erza, e isso porque ela mereceu!

\- Já ouvi falar dela. É a bruxa que mora na vila do outro lado. O que aconteceu?

\- Ah, é uma longa história. Ela era uma de nós, até começar a namorar um humano e daí transformá-lo em um meio animal por achar que estava a traindo com duas amigas de infância. Acho que os nomes eram Meredy e Ultear. Enfim, essa neura dela lhe custou as asas e a sanidade mental. A magia de luz se converteu em magia das trevas, coisa e tal.

\- Que horrível!... Mas enfim, você vai conceder meu desejo de graça?

\- De graça pode ser, mas magia da luz tem umas limitações. Eu te darei um vestido deslumbrante para poder ir ao baile, mas quando der meia noite a magia acabará. Sabe, foi o que aconteceu com a Cinderela. Agora, eu só te faço um vestido, nada mais!

\- Certo. Eu vou tomar cuidado para voltar antes, principalmente sem abóbora como carruagem de carona. – e enquanto ambas sorriam, Levy estalou os dedos, esperando suas amigas borboletas jogarem um pó azul sobre Lucy que transformou os seus farrapos de criada no mais belo vestido de baile vermelho – Oh, é magnífico! Muito obrigada.

\- Não por isso. Ah, já que vai a pé pela floresta, pode pegar o caminho mais curto. O caçador que mora por aquelas bandas foi visitar a vovó Porlyusica na trilha longa.

\- Está bem, mas qual o problema do caçador?

\- Rabugice em primeiro grau, é isso. Aquele homem parece poder comer ferro no café da manhã com gosto, credo! Agora vá logo! Quanto antes chegar, mais tempo terá.

\- Ok. Muito obrigada, fada Levy! – gritou acenando – Eu fico te devendo um favor!

...

No castelo, a madrasta de Lucy e suas meias-irmãs acabavam de chegar para o baile. Na verdade, elas estavam adiantadas porque Evergreen planejava apresentar as filhas ao rei. Laxus aceitou recebe-las sabendo que tinham título de nobreza, mas isso não era de sua importância, realmente. Apenas o pai, Makarov, parecia achar satisfatório.

\- Majestades. – a mulher começou se curvando diante dos dois, seguida pelas moças – É uma honra poder ver pessoalmente o valoroso rei que irá governar nosso belo país. Quanto orgulho Vossa Majestade deve ter de seu filho.

\- Sim, eu tenho. – o velhinho sorriu de pé, ao lado esquerdo do herdeiro mais velho, acomodado no trono – Obrigado pela visita, madame Evergreen. Como vai Elfman?

\- Muito bem, meu senhor. Permitam-me apresentar nossas queridas filhas, Mirajane e Lisanna. – as duas passaram a frente e fizeram outra reverência.

Quando Laxus pôs os olhos na filha mais velha, Mirajane, seu coração deu um salto. Ela era linda, parecia delicada, mas com certeza muito bem-dotada. Em todos os sentidos. Não muito diferente estava seu conselheiro, Bickslow, que nesse caso observava a mais nova, Lisanna. Os dois ficaram rubros, porém tentaram disfarçar.

\- Meus cumprimentos ao jovem rei. – Mirajane disse – Deve se sentir realizado.

\- Ainda não. – ele sorriu confiante, levantando e descendo do pedestal até ficar de frente para ela – Diga-me, se estiver livre até o baile começar, gostaria de me acompanhar numa caminhada pelo castelo? A sua irmã pode vir conosco, e meu conselheiro lhe fará companhia. – acrescentou sorrindo, sabendo que seu amigo de longa data fazia uma careta de nervosismo e não insatisfação – O que acha?

\- Eu terei o maior prazer. – disse a jovem, segurando sua mão estendida – Lisanna?

\- Sinto-me igualmente honrada. – Lisanna sorriu vendo Bickslow indo para seu lado antes de começarem a seguir o casal mais à frente, sendo encarados pelos pais orgulhosos.

\- O que a senhorita Mirajane gostaria de ver primeiro?

\- Guie-me por onde Vossa Majestade desejar. E pode me chamar de Mira.

...

Enquanto isso, o segundo príncipe mais velho, Zeref, cavalgava no seu cavalo negro pela floresta das fadas, distraindo-se até o anoitecer. Subitamente, ele ouviu uma voz de mulher cantar suavemente uma canção que o atraiu na sua direção.

\- Depois do almoço jogos e usar o forno. Papel machê, balé e jogar xadrez. Vasos, ventriloquia e fazer adornos. Alongar, retocar, escalar, sem timidez. Então voltar a ler se tempo me sobrar. Pintar um pouco mais sem nunca terminar. Depois o meu cabelo inteiro escovar, mas sem sair deste mesmo lugar. Imaginando quando, mas quando, a minha vida vai começar? – quando o príncipe encontrou a torre de onde vinha a doce voz, ficou à espreita atrás de uma moita vendo a temida bruxa Erza ficar debaixo da única janela.

\- MAVIS! MAVIS, JOGUE SEUS CABELOS! – diante o grito, quem apareceu no alto foi uma linda e pequena loira de aparência delicada, que logo arremessou o seu longo cabelo até o chão e deixou a bruxa escalá-los.

\- Mavis. Que nome lindo. Tão lindo quanto ela. – Zeref suspirou, esperando até que Erza fosse embora para então repetir o gesto – MAVIS! JOGUE SEUS CABELOS!

\- Quem é? – ela olhou para baixo, não conseguindo uma clara visão dele.

\- Ah... Eu sou... Sou o empregado contratado para limpar a sua torre!

Aquela resposta foi, no mínimo, ridícula, como ele mesmo constatou, mas serviu. A curiosidade da garota foi tanta que ela decidiu encontra-lo, mas depois de jogar os fios amarelos não esperou o príncipe subir. Mavis desceu escorregando e com o susto Zeref deu um salto para trás, caindo no chão. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou com o cenho franzido. Seu vestido quase cobria os pés descalços. Parecia uma boneca grande.

\- A minha mãe te contratou para limpar o meu quarto?

\- "Mãe"? – ele repetiu confuso, piscando depressa e se levantando – Ah sim! – disse ao jogar a capa branca para trás do corpo novamente, retomando a pose – Ela pediu.

\- Sei. E por que ela contratou o príncipe para fazer isso? – o rapaz abriu a boca para responder e ficou corado ao se dar conta de que não conseguiria continuar a enganando.

\- Tem razão, me perdoe. – ela riu triunfante, mas também enrubesceu ao vê-lo se curvar – Sou o príncipe Zeref. Acho que minhas vestes não poderiam acobertar a mentira. Não tinha a intenção de enganá-la, só queria uma desculpa provisória para subir e vê-la.

\- Então... O que traz o príncipe até aqui? – ele sorriu e se aproximou.

\- Eu fiquei encantado com a sua voz, e com você. De repente meu coração implorou para conhecê-la, e eu sou escravo dele, mas... Acho que bem agora ele está se curvando para você, querendo satisfazer as suas vontades.

\- Oh... – a moça recuou um pouco, gaguejando – E-Eu sou só u-uma mera cam-camponesa, meu senhor. Nã-ão sou digna de tantos e-elogios.

\- É claro que é. E pela sua canção, não é apenas linda, como também prendada.

\- Ah, eu costumo fazer algumas coisinhas aqui e ali. – ela riu com as mãos no rosto quente – Preciso matar o tempo de algum jeito.

\- E por que mora sozinha nesta floresta? Ou melhor, eu achei que apenas morasse aqui o caçador Gajeel e uma velha curandeira, chamada Porlyusica.

\- Ah, isso é porque a mamãe colocou um feitiço ao redor da torre, que não deixa os outros a verem. Ela não me deixa sair, porque diz que sou muito ingênua para lidar com o mundo lá fora. Mas eu não concordo. Já li vários livros, sei o que esperar lá fora! – com uma leve risada, Zeref chegou mais perto e segurou as mãos de Mavis.

\- Eu adoraria me dispor a sua mãe como seu protetor. Se assim permitisse.

\- Por que Vossa Alteza faria isso? – ela questionou levantando a cabeça devagar, se perdendo nos olhos dele enquanto uma brisa leve passava.

\- Por que acredito que, depois de conhecê-la, não poderei mais viver longe de você. – e finalizando a explicação, o príncipe se curvou e provou dos lábios tentadores da dama.

 **Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cap. 2**

Perto do fim da tarde todos do reino de Fairy Tail começaram a se preparar para o baile real. Romeo já estava na metade do caminho para atravessar a floresta das fadas e chegar na vila do outro lado, mas não tinha esperança de conseguir vender sua gata branca fantasiada de vaca. Charlie, por sua vez, dava sinais de cansaço por ser obrigada a andar todo o tempo. Nesse momento eles se depararam com Wendy, andando ao lado do lobo.

Eles os seguiram até chegar na casa da vovó, que era perto da trilha. Interessado, o menino se aproximou da janela e esperou a rabugenta senhora permitir a entrada dos dois. Porlyusica estava agasalhada e entediada, mas não parecia nada doente. De fato, mesmo se estivesse, sua neta não poderia dar mais guloseimas do que as sobras sobreviventes da viagem. Os pães doces alimentaram não apenas a ela, como ao meio animal Jellal.

Felizmente, a senhora havia preparado dentro de seu caldeirão um guisado de peixe suficiente para alimentar um exército depois de saber da visita de Wendy. As barrigas de Romeo e Charlie roncaram alto com a visão, então eles concordaram que não haveria mal algum bater na porta e perguntar se poderiam se juntar ao banquete. Assim fizeram, e no instante em que a menina atendeu a porta se apaixonou pela gata... Quer dizer, vaca.

Declarando que eram seus amigos, ela convenceu a avó a aceitar a companhia dos convidados surpresa. Mas mais surpresa ainda eles tiveram quando chegou o caçador.

\- Quem é agora? Já vai, já vai! – Porlyusica atendeu à porta com uma carranca – É você. – Gajeel sorriu e deixou os dentes a mostra – O que quer?

\- Isso lá é jeito de tratar as visitas, velha Porlyusica?!

\- Já tenho visitantes o bastante por hoje, seu caçador rabugento!

\- Quem? – ele nem se preocupou em pedir licença e foi logo entrando.

\- Escute aqui, não pode invadir a minha casa quando bem quiser forrar o estômago!

\- UM LOBO! – ele gritou e Jellal quase engoliu a colher, levantando-se de uma vez ao ser ameaçado com uma barra de ferro – Para trás! Eu vou dar cabo desse bicho!

\- Mas o que eu te fiz? Todo dia é a mesma coisa! Eu já falei que não sou um lobo!

\- Pois pra mim se parece muito com um! Agora fique quieto enquanto eu te acerto!

Em pouco tempo a casa estava sendo revirada ao avesso.

...

\- E agora Alzack? Já vai anoitecer e nós não tivemos um único sinal das coisas que a bruxa pediu para pegarmos. Talvez devêssemos pedir informação a alguma fada.

\- E por acaso aquela trilha de borboletas não era um sinal? – questionou o padeiro.

\- Eu achei que fosse. Mas também, elas nos guiaram até o caminho mais longo da floresta. Assim nós não vamos chegar na vila vizinha até o fim da tarde.

\- Vocês precisam de ajuda? – o casal se virou assustado, vendo uma fada sentada na rocha mais alta ao redor do lago da clareira onde estavam – Juvia pode ajudar.

\- Juvia? – Bisca sorriu e se aproximou aliviada – Quem é Juvia?

\- Juvia é a fada das águas. – ela levantou e mostrou seu poder formando uma bolha d'água – Juvia pode ajudar a acharem o caminho pra casa.

\- Ah... Espere. Juvia é você? – Juvia acenou em confirmação, estranhando a dúvida da mulher – Oh... Desculpe, eu pensei que estivesse falando de outra pessoa. É porque você tem um jeito engraçado de... – seu marido interferiu.

\- Esqueça. Fada Juvia, nós não queremos voltar pra casa. Pelo menos não agora. A minha esposa e eu estamos procurando quatro ingredientes para a bruxa Erza.

\- Oh, a bruxa Erza?! Vocês fizeram um acordo com ela? Não deviam!

\- Nós precisamos. Ela nos prometeu uma criança se a ajudássemos a fazer sua poção mágica. – a fada de cabelos azuis ponderou um pouco.

\- E o que vocês precisam entregar para ela?

\- Ah... – Bisca tomou a dianteira de novo – Uma vaca branca como leite, uma capa vermelha como sangue, um cabelo amarelo como milho e um sapato dourado como...

\- Bom, ela não completou essa parte. – o padeiro finalizou.

\- Ah, Juvia viu uma vaca branca indo para o norte! Estava com um menino, e era pequena, mas acho que pode ser útil. E tinha uma menina com capuz seguindo na mesma direção com um meio lobo. Acho que iam para a casa da vovó Porlyusica. Se isso ajudar.

\- Ajuda sim, e muito! Obrigada fada Juvia! – a esposa agradeceu e levou o marido pela trilha, ambos sem notarem os galopes de um cavalo ali perto.

\- Tem mais gente na floresta hoje? Quem será que...? – Juvia se interrompeu ao ver o cavaleiro que ia para o sul, ficando encantada – Pelas minhas asinhas... ELE É LINDO! – seus olhos brilharam – Como será o nome dele? Juvia vai descobrir!

...

Enquanto isso, o príncipe Zeref paparicava sua donzela de cabelo comprido, Mavis. Sentados no jardim de flores a beira da torre, nenhum dos dois se preocupava com outras pessoas, o baile ou qualquer coisa do mundo fora daquele campo invisível. Dessa forma, eles não notaram a presença do cavaleiro que parou em frente.

\- Ah, não adianta... O príncipe não está em lugar algum. – do céu, então, desceu um gato voador negro e pousou na cabeça do cavalo – Achou ele, Phanterlily?

\- Não senhor. Lamento dizer, mas nossa pequena equipe de busca não pode cobrir toda a extensão desta floresta. Os guardas precisam tomar conta disso.

\- Nem pensar! Eu sou o protetor dos príncipes. Com que cara acha que o rei ficará se souber do desaparecimento do segundo filho? Ele vai mandar cortar minha cabeça.

\- Senhor Gray, nem o cavalo do príncipe Zeref nós pudemos achar. Com o perdão da palavra, eu sou um gato de resgate, não um cão de caça.

\- Com licença. – os dois se viraram surpresos – Ah, o senhor precisa de ajuda?

\- Sim. Sim nobre fada, eu preciso. – ele desceu do garanhão e pegou a mão de Juvia, o que fez seu coração acelerar freneticamente – Meu amigo e eu estamos atrás do príncipe Zeref. Você teria visto Sua Alteza em algum lugar?

\- Oh sim, Juvia... Ai minha nossa, suas mãos estão frias. – ela suspirou extasiada.

\- Oh, perdoe-me. – Gray fez menção de soltá-la, contudo a fada o aproximou ainda mais do próprio corpo, deixando-o constrangido pelo olhar malicioso dela.

\- Não tem problema. Juvia é a fada das águas, está acostumada ao frio.

\- Ótimo. Então... Você poderia nos ajudar? – Juvia piscou e olhou para o lado.

\- Juvia não sabe se deveria. O príncipe está num lugar secreto, entende?

\- "Secreto"? – o homem levantou uma sobrancelha, e vendo o interesse da fada na sua pessoa resolveu se aproveitar, pegando suas mãos novamente – Minha doce fada, por favor, eu peço que nos ajude a achar o príncipe. Ou o rei vai ter minha cabeça servida.

\- A cabeça do senhor Gray?! Ah não, Juvia não se perdoaria! Tudo bem, aqui está o príncipe Zeref. – ela tocou o campo invisível e logo todos puderam ver Zeref abraçando a pequena Mavis, o que os deixou envergonhados – Eu disse que era um lugar secreto.

\- Príncipe Zeref, o que está fazendo?! Estava escondido aí o tempo todo?

\- Bem, eu... Sim. Ora essa Gray, você não precisava vir até aqui me procurar.

\- É claro que eu precisava! Se Vossa Alteza não voltar agora, vai chegar atrasado no baile do seu irmão. E então eu serei o culpado por deixa-lo sair enquanto vigiava.

\- E vão pedir a cabeça do senhor Gray! – Juvia lembrou nervosa.

\- É, pois é. Isso também. – o príncipe suspirou sorrindo e então surgiu a fada Levy.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Juvia, você mostrou a torre da Mavis para eles?

\- Juvia não tinha a intenção, mas o rei ia pedir a cabeça do senhor Gray, então...!

\- Como é? Não estou entendendo. – ela parou quando viu a loira perto de Zeref – Mavis, você... Oh céus! Você encontrou seu verdadeiro amor?!

\- "Verdadeiro amor"? – o gato repetiu confuso – Que verdadeiro amor?

\- Nós protegemos a Mavis desde que era criança. – Juvia respondeu – Quem achou ela foi a Erza, quando ainda era uma de nós. Depois de virar uma bruxa, Erza colocou um feitiço de proteção para ninguém encontrar a Mavis e pediu que a vigiássemos.

\- E o feitiço só poderia ser quebrado pelo verdadeiro amor dela. – Levy completou – Apenas a pessoa que estivesse destinada a passar o resto da vida ao lado da Mavis iria encontra-la, e você achou, príncipe Zeref. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

\- O quê? Oh não! Não, não, não! O rei Makarov jamais aceitaria isso!

\- Tenho certeza que meu pai não se importará quando eu conversar com ele, Gray.

\- Mas Vossa Alteza, está mesmo pensando em desposar uma camponesa?

\- Por que não? – ele se voltou à donzela – Eu confesso que até fico aliviado de saber que minha adorável amada não é verdadeiramente filha daquela bruxa.

\- Por quê? Qual o problema com ela? – as fadas se entreolharam preocupadas.

\- Ora... Ela é uma bruxa. As bruxas são perigosas, traiçoeiras. E pra ser sincero, era difícil dizer antes, mas não entendi como uma criatura tão maravilhosa poderia ser filha de um ser tão medonho. – Mavis abriu a boca indignada e se afastou.

\- Escute aqui, ela não é nada disso, entendeu?! Erza pode não ser a minha mãe de verdade, mas é uma boa pessoa! – declarou, só então voltando-se às protetoras – Ela quer voltar a ser fada, por isso veio me contar que descobriu como transformar Jellal de volta ao normal. Ela pediu a um casal para pegar alguns ingredientes antes da meia noite e disse que vai fazer uma poção para desfazer a maldição, além de pedir desculpas a ele também. Mamãe está arrependida de ter feito aquilo por ciúme e quer voltar a ser amiga de vocês.

\- Oh. – a fada da escrita tocou o peito, a ponto de chorar como a protegida e a amiga.

\- Olhem, eu não estou entendendo mais nada, então com licença, porque eu preciso levar o príncipe Zeref de volta ao castelo. Vamos Vossa Alteza.

\- Gray, espere! – ele fez força para não ser arrastado – Mavis! Mavis querida, me perdoe pelo que eu disse! Por favor, venha ao baile esta noite!

\- Eu... Eu vou pensar. – o cavaleiro e o príncipe montaram nos cavalos e se foram junto de Phanterlily, Gray ainda olhando para trás.

\- Juvia não vai esquecer o senhor Gray! Fique bem até nos vermos de novo!

\- Só você para se apaixonar por um tipo desses, Juvia.

\- Ah! Levy não pode dizer nada! E o caçador Gajeel? Já decidiu aceitar a proposta de casamento dele? Não é todo dia que um humano e uma fada se comprometem.

\- Cale a boca! Aquele ogro temperamental não me causa nenhum bem. Ele só pode ser saciado pelo estômago. Por isso faz bem em visitar a senhora Porlyusica, como hoje.

\- "Hoje"? – a fada das águas mordeu o lábio inferior em pânico – Oh não. Mavis, você disse que Erza pediu a um casal para pegar ingredientes pra sua poção. Quem?

\- Ela disse que era um padeiro e sua esposa, que moravam na vila vizinha. Por quê?

\- Bem... Talvez Juvia tenha feito uma bobagem.

...

O baile já havia começado quando Lucy apareceu na entrada. Estava ofegante e seu cabelo um pouco emaranhado, mas o vestido estava intacto. Ela puxou as luvas bege para cima dos cotovelos, alinhou o laço rosa na cintura e bateu nas anáguas brancas. Por sorte a fada Levy havia lhe dado um par de sapatos extremamente confortáveis, porque teria o imenso trabalho de subir a escadaria gigante do castelo.

Quando alcançou o topo, a moça estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Bateu na porta e esperou os servos abrirem, estranhando sua estupefação na sequência. Todos, inclusive, pareceram paralisar quando entrou, encantados pela visão. Um deles foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o príncipe Natsu. Ele dançava com a meia-irmã de Lucy, Lisanna, de forma entediada, mas quando a curvava para trás simplesmente largou-a no chão.

Enquanto Bickslow, o conselheiro, se dispôs a ajuda-la, Natsu caminhou até o pé da escada e esperou a loira desconhecida se aproximar. Seus corações estavam acelerados.

\- Vossa Alteza. – ela se curvou em sinal de respeito, mas ele só o fez após ouvir seu pai tossir para alertar a falta de conduta.

\- Ah, como vai? Eu... Já nos vimos antes? – Lucy riu, passando o cabelo para trás da orelha num gesto que ele achou adorável.

\- Certamente não. Mas eu tinha muita curiosidade em saber como Vossa Alteza era.

\- Por favor, me chame apenas de Natsu. Vamos dançar?

Aquele sorriso sedutor bastou para a camponesa se entregar completamente. Seu pai não era nobre, apenas a madrasta e suas filhas. Dessa forma, ela jamais imaginara um momento como esse, dançando com o príncipe no castelo, num vestido magnífico e sobre a observação de todos. E estava adorando cada momento. Depois da dança houve outra, e outra, e mais outra. Quando os dois cansaram, foram aproveitar a brisa no jardim.

Lá havia uma cerejeira, como a que Lucy plantara no túmulo da mãe, e a lembrança motivou um diálogo com Natsu. Ela contou alguns detalhes de sua vida, tomando cuidado para não expor as partes degradantes. Ele, por sua vez, também se sentiu à vontade para falar sobre várias coisas, sempre sorrindo. Um sorriso que a deixou bem encantada. Tudo corria maravilhosamente bem... Excerto pelo fato de o relógio estar igualmente apressado.

...

\- O que nós faremos Alzack? – a esposa perguntou ao padeiro enquanto olhavam pela janela da cabana de Porlyusica, então ele tirou duas pistolas da mochila que levava.

\- Vamos aproveitar que o caçador está distraído com o lobo, então pegamos a vaca e o capuz. Ainda teremos tempo de procurar os outros dois ingredientes que faltam.

\- Mas nós não podemos roubar de crianças!

\- Se não fizermos isso, nunca teremos a nossa criança!

\- Ora veja o que está dizendo. Nós já estamos passando dos limites.

Enquanto o casal discutia, a porta da cabana foi escancarada. Jellal saiu correndo, tentando desviar da barra de ferro que o caçador sacudia tentando acertá-lo. Ele mesmo estava tendo dificuldades com isso, já que Wendy lutava para defender o amigo. Romeo se ocupava em comer, e guardar pedaços de bolo nos bolsos da calça. Charlie olhava tudo de forma reprovativa. As coisas se acalmaram quando Porlyusica tomou a arma de Gajeel.

\- Já chega vocês dois! Eu estou farta de ficar acomodando tanta gente na minha casa e ainda ter que arrumar a bagunça de vocês! Eu moro numa floresta porque detesto lidar com humanos, então não me façam quebrar essa barra de ferro nas suas cabeças!

\- Desculpe. – a dupla pediu, então Alzack e Bisca saíram de seu esconderijo.

\- Com licença. Desculpem incomodar. – o homem começou – Nós estávamos só passando e notamos que você tem uma bela vaquinha aqui, garoto.

\- Ah. Sim, é a Charlie. – ele respondeu terminando de engolir.

\- Por acaso gostaria de vende-la para nós? Podemos pagar uma refeição para você.

\- Não obrigado. Eu ia vende-la na vila vizinha, mas já consegui comida suficiente para alimentar a mim e meu pai durante o inverno.

\- Ei, esta cesta é minha! – Wendy declarou vendo-o escondê-la atrás das costas.

\- Você tem uma avó que te alimenta com bolo e guisado de peixe, não precisa disso.

\- Você vai devolver minhas coisas, ladrão! – a garota bravejou.

Para tentar acertá-lo, ela jogou uma das sapatilhas. Ele desviou e o calçado foi parar na mão do padeiro. Quando viram que era dourado, ambos se alegraram e o homem tratou de colocar a gata/vaca debaixo dos braços. Os dois saíram correndo, sendo perseguidos pelas crianças e na sequência pela vovó, o lobo e o caçador. Vendo aquilo, as fadas Juvia e Levy, que se aproximavam da cabana com Mavis no encalço, alçaram voo.

Elas tomaram a jovem, cada uma de lado, e seguiram o grupo na direção norte. No castelo, Zeref apenas observava seus irmãos conversando, cada um com sua dama. Natsu dizia a todo instante que estava "empolgado" ao lado de Lucy, enquanto Laxus olhava a, então ainda desconhecida, meia-irmã dela, Mirajane, com luxúria. Até Bickslow parecia ter conseguido atrair o interesse de Lisanna, segundo significava a troca de sorrisos deles.

A ceia corria bem para todos, menos ele. Gray tentava anima-lo, sem um resultado. De repente, Happy e Phanterlily invadiram a sala de jantar com pressa, voando até o rei Makarov numa das pontas da mesa e anunciando a invasão de alguns "loucos" na entrada. O idoso mandou chamar os guardas e todos correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Nos pés da escadaria principal, o padeiro e sua esposa tentavam se defender dos outros.

\- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NO PÁTIO DO MEU CASTELO? – o rei bradou e todos o encararam conforme descia os degraus ao lado dos filhos e das suas acompanhantes – Expliquem-se imediatamente!

\- Majestade. – todos se curvaram, e bem nesse momento Mavis despencou do céu dentro da fonte d'água, sendo acudida por Bickslow e Gray.

\- Eu pedi pra me aterrissarem com calma, maldição! – a moça gritou com as fadas quando estava no chão, tirando os fios molhados da frente do rosto.

\- Desculpe querida. As mãos da Juvia escorregaram. – Juvia sorriu envergonhada e a secou, enxugando a água do seu corpo – E não diga coisas como "maldição". Isso pode assustar as pessoas. Lembre-se do que aconteceu com outras princesas.

\- Querida! – Zeref correu para abraçar Mavis, completamente feliz – Achei que não viesse. Mas por que ainda está vestida assim?

\- Eu não vim para o baile, vim ajudar minhas madrinhas a salvar o padeiro e a sua esposa. Desculpe a invasão, mas... Por favor, peço a atenção de todos! Isso tudo é apenas um mal-entendido. Esses dois não são ladrões. Eles negociaram com a minha mãe, Erza...

\- A bruxa Erza? – Makarov se exaltou – Meu filho, você se juntou a filha de uma bruxa?! Por favor, diga que não é verdade!

\- Não, não pai! Está enganado. É um relacionamento adotivo.

\- Que eu pretendo manter com muito orgulho! – Mavis declarou – Mas não é isso que importa agora. Eu... AI! – ela gritou ao sentir seu cabelo ser puxado por Bisca.

\- Desculpe senhorita, mas isso é para um bem maior. – a mulher pegou uma tesoura e cortou os fios amarelos, deixando todos pasmos – Ei, o cabelo dela ainda é do tamanho do seu corpo! Você tem mais do que o suficiente, então... Obrigada, de nada.

\- Vocês ficaram loucos? – Lucy se aproximou – Não podem pegar as coisas dos outros sem ao menos perguntar antes! – antes que mais alguém dissesse algo, um vento forte levantou as folhas secas do jardim e logo surgiu a bruxa Erza.

\- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui. Francamente, que turma para dar trabalho.

\- Mamãe, você mandou eles cortarem o meu cabelo? – Mavis choramingou.

\- Mas é claro que não! Por que vocês foram mexer com a minha menina? – a ruiva a abraçou, então afastou confusa – Alias, o que está fazendo fora da torre? Juvia, Levy!

\- Foi uma emergência. – a fada da escrita declarou – Além disso, Mavis achou seu verdadeiro amor. – ela e Juvia apontaram para o príncipe Zeref com sorrisos maliciosos.

\- Mais que droga. E eu pensei que esse dia demoraria a chegar. Tudo bem, ao menos é um príncipe. Cuide bem da minha menina, ou transformo você em sapo.

\- Sim senhora. – ele riu de nervoso e abraçou a já decidida noiva pela cintura, não dando tempo que a loira dissesse mais nada.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **A história ficou até maior do que eu esperava, mas o próximo capítulo é o último.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap. 3**

Já estava perto de dar meia noite, então o padeiro Alzack e sua esposa Bisca não tinham muito mais tempo para realizar seu desejo. Assim, o homem andou até a bruxa.

\- Senhora Erza, nós temos o que pediu. Aqui: um sapato dourado. – a bruxa pegou o calçado, virou, revirou e fez uma careta.

\- Isso aqui não é um sapato, é uma sapatilha. Tem diferença, mas suponho que um homem não saberia reconhecer. – a mulher o arremessou para longe, no que Wendy deu um salto e pegou no ar, surpreendendo muitos – Próximo.

\- Ah, então aqui! O cabelo da sua... Ah... Filha. – Bisca entregou as madeixas.

\- O cabelo da Mavis não é amarelo como milho. Na verdade, é uma ofensa que ele tenha sido ao menos comparado a cabelo de milho! – disse largando o cabelo no chão.

\- Então, pelo menos a vaca... – mal o padeiro terminou, Charlie escorregou por entre seus dedos e caiu de pé no chão, restando apenas a fantasia – Eu não acredito.

\- Que linda! – o mensageiro Happy começou a babar pela gata, que o ignorou, então o relógio do castelo começou a badalar, anunciando a meia noite.

\- Só lamento, não posso realizar seu desejo. Mas também, como foram confundir todos os ingredientes que eu pedi?! Se eu mesma pudesse entrar na floresta, teria os pego por conta própria, sem erros ou falhas. – Zeref franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Espere um instante. Eu a vi na floresta. Você foi visitar Mavis na sua torre. – Erza encarou a multidão sem saber o que dizer e sorriu sem graça.

\- Isso é verdade? – Bisca questionou – Então por que disse que não podia ir até lá?

\- AH TUDO BEM! Eu confesso... Realmente estava brigada com as fadas, porque eu me descuidei e segui a escuridão ao invés de escolher o caminho da luz. Mas não era por isso que não queria entrar na floresta. Só não queria trombar com o meu namorado.

\- "NAMORADO"? – a maioria repetiu com incredulidade, e Jellal se aproximou.

\- Quer dizer... Ex namorado. – a bruxa bufou – Desculpe por ter te transformado em um meio lobo. Fui infantil, e boba, e ciumenta... Ah, também não vou ficar aqui me martirizando na frente de toda essa gente, certo?! Só queria que soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo. Queria te transformar de volta em humano, mas não consegui os ingredientes. – o lobo sorriu e a abraçou, criando um clima temporariamente agradável.

\- Um instante! – a esposa do padeiro quebrou o momento – Tem certeza que nós não podemos aproveitar o que pegamos para usar nessa poção? Quer dizer, essas coisas são parecidas. Só faltou a capa vermelha, contudo podíamos aproveitar... Aquele vestido!

\- Vocês não vão tirar o meu vestido! – Lucy vociferou.

\- Parece que não será preciso. Ele está se desfazendo. – o caçador Gajeel avisou.

\- O quê? – a moça se abraçou assustada ao se dar conta que a roupa estava rasgando – Levy, o que está acontecendo? O que você fez?

\- Não é minha culpa, ora essa! Eu disse que à meia noite a minha magia se desfaria, e eu sou uma fada da escrita. Só posso criar vestidos de papel.

A loira se apavorou diante os olhares da plateia, principalmente a parte masculina, e antes de desabar no chão pela vergonha ainda notou o cuidado especial das meias-irmãs para seus pretendentes não verem nada. Felizmente, Natsu pegou sua capa e colocou sobre seus ombros rapidamente. Outra vez, o clima meigo retornara com força total.

\- Fico surpresa que uma camponesa tenha roupas de baixo tão ousadas. – declarou Juvia ao checar o conjunto rosa – E seios tão grandes.

\- Uma camponesa? Natsu, o que significa isso? – Makarov bradou.

\- Meus irmãozinhos sabem escolher muito bem, pelo visto. – Laxus riu, porém foi interrompido quando Mirajane tomou a dianteira e ajudou Lucy a levantar.

\- Sim, eles sabem mesmo. Esta moça é a minha irmã. – todos exclamaram chocados, principalmente quando Lisanna também ficou ao lado delas, e isso fez a loira chorar – A Lucy pode não ter sangue nobre, mas tem um coração nobre, e é isso que importa.

\- Também pode-se dizer isso da senhorita. – a mais nova se voltou à Mavis – Que foi acolhida por uma temida bruxa, mas a defendeu como sua mãe. Além disso, recebeu ajuda de duas fadas para vir até aqui e defender um casal desconhecido, a quem não devia nada. Esse é o tipo de pessoa que não se pode definir como menos que **admirável**. – todos sorriram em acordo, então Lisanna voltou-se ao rei Makarov – Majestade, seus filhos com certeza serão líderes abençoados se tiverem essas mulheres para ajuda-los a trilhar seus caminhos. E isso, eu afirmo, inclui minha irmã Mira. – ela riu da vergonha da mais velha, confabulando com o futuro cunhado a certeza da conexão entre os dois.

\- Vocês estão certas. – Makarov assentiu – Que tipo de rei eu seria, atribuindo mais valor ao título de uma pessoa do que ao seu coração? Ainda mais, que tipo de pai eu seria, se desejasse que meus filhos casassem apenas com mulheres prendadas? O pior de todos.

\- Ainda mais porque minhas filhas, certamente, são talentosas em todos os aspectos, majestade! – Evergreen se apressou em informar, abraçando as três pelos ombros.

\- Mavis também é muitíssimo prendada! – Erza falou e vários riram quando a moça pôs os cabelos na frente do rosto por vergonha, sendo abraçada ainda mais forte por Zeref.

\- Então está decidido. Vocês são livres para ficarem com quem quiserem!

A decisão do rei alegrou a todos. A plateia aplaudiu enquanto os príncipes e o novo rei beijavam suas escolhidas, e naquele clima Juvia, repentinamente, também agarrou seu cavaleiro. Gray foi beijado com tanta vontade que quase morreu sufocado, embora tenha gostado a ponto de retribuir quando retomou o fôlego.

\- Iu. – Wendy e Romeo fizeram cara de nojo.

\- Então, o que faremos agora? – Bisca lamentou ao marido e os dois se abraçaram.

\- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada sem os ingredientes. Enquanto for bruxa, só posso trabalhar com acordos, e pra dar uma criança a vocês devo honrar a lei da troca.

\- Espera aí. – a menina fitou Erza – Você disse que queria uma capa vermelha, não é?! Aqui. – ela tirou seu capuz e deu nas mãos do padeiro.

\- Seu capuz é azul, não vermelho. – o menino constatou com estranheza.

\- Ele só parece azul, mas na verdade é vermelho. Vejam. – a garota bateu na capa e espalhou pó pelo ar, deixando-a da cor original – É pó de fada.

\- Ah, as borboletas devem ter espalhado na roupa. – o caçador coçou o nariz – É bastante comum. Eu mesmo vivo me enchendo de pó de fada. Mas não chega a ser um incômodo. – ele sorriu para Levy, que corou.

\- Que raios de pó é esse que deixa roupas vermelhas azuis e vice-versa? – Lucy se agarrou à capa do príncipe ao falar, chamando a atenção dos demais para a situação.

\- Não é um assunto que vale a pena debater. – a bruxa balançou a mão – Está bem. Agora nós precisamos de um cabelo amarelo como milho, uma vaca branca como leite e sapatos dourados como... Qualquer coisa.

\- O cabelo da Lucy é mais escuro que o da Mavis. E os sapatos dela são de ouro.

\- Serve. – a ruiva tomou a tesoura de Bisca, cortou seu cabelo e tomou os calçados.

\- Príncipe Natsu! Logo você vai deixar que tomem coisas de mim?!

\- É por uma boa causa querida. Além disso, essas são as partes do seu corpo de que eu menos posso sentir falta. – as reações depois dessa frase variaram entre risadas e gente corando, o que incluiu a futura princesa, que aceitou esconder o rosto entre os braços dele.

\- Perfeito! Agora só será preciso uma vaca. Alguém pode ajudar com isso?

\- Não sei se vale a pena perguntar de novo, mas precisa mesmo ser uma vaca?

\- Sim gatinha, eu preciso de uma vaca. Jellal precisará beber um líquido com todos os ingredientes, então a menos que você possa dar leite, eu preciso de uma vaca.

\- Nesse caso, eu acho que tenho a solução. – Romeo abriu a cesta nas mãos e tirou um pote de dentro – Aqui tem um pouco do guisado de peixe da senhora Porlyusica.

\- Peixe?! – o gato Happy recomeçou a babar – Posso comer um pouco?

\- Não! – o caçador o segurou pelo rabo antes que voasse em cima da comida.

\- Enfim... – o garoto prosseguiu – Você pode acrescentar os ingredientes e ele bebe.

\- Oh... Tudo bem, acho que pode servir. – o lobo olhou para a bruxa em pânico – Ora essa Jellal, seja homem! Não é nada demais. Mas eu ainda vou precisar de crina de cavalo branco. Ele é alérgico a pelo de gato.

\- Sem problema. – Natsu assoviou e logo apareceu um puro sangue galopando – O meu cavalo está às ordens. Pode pegar o que precisa.

Erza sorriu, cortou parte do pelo do animal e finalmente mergulhou tudo no guisado. Os ingredientes afundaram como se estivessem sendo jogados num ácido, o que fez o pobre lobo ter suas dúvidas sobre o sabor peculiar daquilo. Mesmo assim, sobre o olhar severo da ex namorada, ele bebeu até não sobrar uma única gota. Outra ventania levantou e cercou tanto Jellal quanto a bruxa. Ao cessar, ele era humano de novo e ela uma fada.

Agora com o coração puro e a alma redimida, a ruiva estava linda e glamorosa, mal sendo reconhecida pela maioria acostumada à sua aparência anterior. Erza tocou a barriga da esposa do padeiro e ela imediatamente cresceu, deixando-os muitíssimos agradecidos.

\- Em gratidão por sua ajuda também, Lucy, aqui. – a recente fada refez as vestes da loira e seus sapatos dourados – Pode ficar tranquila agora. Eu sou a fada das roupas, então essas que te dei não vão desmanchar facilmente.

\- Obrigada! E realmente não acredito que existe uma fada das roupas.

\- Pode acreditar, é bem conveniente. Eu adoro poder trocar de roupa bem rápido!

\- Que ótimo. E, se não se importa que eu pergunte, por que precisava de ingredientes tão bizarros? Qual o problema das bruxas com comida normal?

\- Olha, mesmo me perguntando isso, eu não sei responder. Só segui um livro de receitas velho sobre magia negra que encontrei na biblioteca das fadas. Sou uma fada das roupas, não da culinária. Admito que sou um desastre cozinhando. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Lamento por isso. – Lucy deu um sorriso de canto – E sobre arranjar essas coisas antes da meia noite? Já passou da hora, e mesmo assim foi possível desfazer a maldição.

\- Ah, sobre isso... Eu só não queria dormir muito tarde, sabe. – todos riram por fim, e em comemoração o ex lobo beijou a amada, reatando o vínculo entre os dois.

\- Parece que só faltou a gente, fadinha. – Gajeel sussurrou no ouvido de Levy.

\- Não seja por isso. – ela inesperadamente voou o bastante para alcançar os lábios do homem alto, dando-lhe um beijo que surpreendeu a todos.

\- Levy admitiu o que sente afinal?! – Juvia brincou – O caçador não era um **ogro**?

\- Você me chamou de "ogro"? – o caçador se separou dela aborrecido.

\- Chamei sim. Eu ainda acho isso, mas que se dane! Os ogros também amam!

E eles voltaram a se beijar, o que motivou todos os outros casais a fazerem o mesmo, excerto por Wendy e Romeo, mas eles aceitaram serem bons amigos até crescerem mais. Pra fazer a felicidade de Happy, vovó Porlyusica sugeriu ao rei Makarov fazer seu famoso guisado de peixe para todos os convidados, sugestão bem aceita. Ele até conseguiu dividir um prato com Charlie, e ela baixou mais a guarda.

Com a maldição de Erza desfeita, as terras do reino prosperaram de novo (sim, era o mau humor dela que estava prejudicando as coisas vivas). Macao e seu filho nunca mais passaram fome, especialmente porque a amizade dele com a neta da vovó os fizeram ser convidados de honra na hora das refeições todos os dias. Após voltar de viagem, Elfman ficou sabendo que todas as filhas estavam de casamento marcado e quase desmaiou.

Ele só aceitou a ideia quando conheceu os genros e os reconheceu como "homens de verdade", segundo as suas palavras. As fadas puderam viver com os seus amados sem qualquer restrição entre espécies e raças, de acordo com o novo decreto criado pelo rei Laxus e a rainha Mira, que estabelecia igualdade para todos. Elas continuaram zelando por Mavis e visitando-a no castelo onde foi morar com Zeref.

Após o casamento, ele ampliou o domínio ao redor da torre que era o mundo dela e eles começaram a dividir o lar com Lucy e Natsu, enquanto as meias-irmãs dela moravam juntas. Depois da transformação que ocorreu no reino de Fairy Tail, novas histórias foram acrescentadas aos registros das fadas. E todos viveram felizes para sempre.

...

\- Foi uma linda história mamãe. – diz uma garotinha de cabelo rosa – Obrigada.

\- De nada meu amor. Agora é hora de dormir. Você também rapazinho. – a mãe se volta ao filho loiro, beijando cada um no rosto e indo até a porta do quarto, onde o pai se prepara para apagar a luz – Boa noite crianças.

\- Boa noite. – os dois respondem, caindo no sono lado a lado na cama.

\- Bom trabalho. – o homem sorri, abaixando o interruptor e abraçando a esposa por trás no caminho pro quarto do casal – De onde você tira essas ótimas ideias para histórias?

\- Já se esqueceu que eu sou uma escritora renomada? – ela brinca, se virando dentro dos braços dele quando chegam na porta – Mas minha inspiração vem de você. De nós.

\- Porque eu sou o seu dragão? – um sorriso malicioso brota nos lábios dele.

\- Sim Natsu, você é. – declara tomando um beijo após o outro.

\- Então Lucy... – ele puxa as pernas dela, deixando-a enlaçar a sua cintura – Agora que todas as crianças já estão dormindo, e aproveitando que o meu irmão e a Mavis não estão aqui, leva seu dragão do fogo num passeio pela **caverna estelar**. – o casal ri, e entre beijos a porta fecha na velocidade duma ventania.

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 **Bom pessoal, não sei se minha inspiração repentina serviu pra motivar suficientemente esta nova fic curtinha, mas espero que quem leu tenha gostado. Obrigada pela leitura. Até a próxima!**


End file.
